Telecommunications systems utilize cables, such as fiber optic cables or copper twisted pair cables, for interconnecting pieces of telecommunications equipment or components. The systems commonly include telecommunication racks that hold a variety of different pieces of telecommunications equipment. Often thousands of cables are used to interconnect the various pieces of telecommunications equipment mounted on the racks.
Because of the large number of cables associated with telecommunications equipment, cable management is crucial. Cable management involves efficiently routing cables to minimize the occupied space, and routing cables in an orderly manner so as to reduce the likelihood of cable tangling. Ease of cable organization is also a factor related to effective cable management.
Cable management is also important in preventing damage to the cables. Unnecessary or excessive bending of fiber optic cables, for example, is undesirable. Bending of fibers can cause attenuation and loss of signal strength. As the fiber bends, the fiber can also break, resulting in complete loss of signal transmission through the fiber.
In general, conventional arrangements for managing cable can be improved.